Bright Mac und Pear Butter
Bright Mac und Pear Butter sind Erdponys, Farmer und die Eltern von Big McIntosh, Applejack und Apple Bloom aus Äpfel und Birnen. Persönliches Bright Mac zeichnete sich durch seine Ehrlichkeit und Kraft aus. Pear Butter hat einen Blick für Talente und war recht bescheiden. Alle nannten sie nur Butterblümchen. Geschichte In Äpfel und Birnen wollen die Apple-Geschwister mehr über ihre Eltern erfahren und machen sich auf die Suche. Von Goldie Delicious erfahren sie das es vor langer Zeit noch eine Farm neben Sweet Apple Acres in Ponyville gab. Die der Pear-Familie gehörte, die sich auf Birnen spezialisiert hatten. Die Apples und die Pears waren Rivalen sowohl als Verkäufer wie auch als Farmer. Doch gab es zwei kleine Fohlen bei denen die Neugier stärker war als die Rivalität. Bright Mac und Pear Butter die sich das erste mal bei einem Butterblumenfeld am Grenzzaun trafen. Da war es um Bright geschehen und er gibt Pear den Spitznamen Butterblümchen. Da wirft Applejack ein das Bright Mac und Butterblümchen die Namen ihrer Eltern sind. Goldie erklärt das Butterblümchen eben nur der Spitzname war und ihre Mutter Pear Butter hieß. Womit die Geschwister zur Hälfte Pears sind. Eine Wahrheit die die Drei von den Hufeisen haut. Es ist bisher keinem aufgefallen da alle Pear Butte Butterblume nannten. Außerdem war ihr Schönheitsfleck ein Einmachglas und für ungeschulte sieht Birnenbutter wie Apfelbutter aus. Die Liebe zwischen Briegth und Pear war einen der wohligsten die Goldie je erlebt hat. Aber mehr kann sie den dreien nicht erzählen da der Rest der Geschichte in Band 138 steht und den zu finden ein paar Tage dauert. Aber Goldie weiß jemanden. Bright Mac's alten Freund Burnt Oak den Brennholz Händler. Von ihm hören sie wie er und Bright Mac mal ein Wettrennen machten, wer seinen Pflug schneller ziehen kann. Bright hätte gewonnen wen er nicht von Pear Butters Anblick so abgelenkt gewesen wäre das er, von ihr Unbemerkt, vom Kurs abkam und in den Wasserspeicher der Pears krachte. Zu allem Überfluss tauchte auch noch Grand Pear, Pear Butters Vater auf und will wegen der Überschwemmung schon eine Standpauke halten. Da stellt sich Bright Mac und gesteht das es seine Schuld war. Grand merkt was für Blicke Pear Bright zu wirft und bringt sie nach Hause, aber den Wasserspeicher muss Bright ersetzen. Auf dem Heimweg schärft Grand seiner Tochter ein, nicht mit Apples anzubändeln. Burnt erzählt den Geschwistern das Bright seinen ganze Freizeit gab um den Wasserspeicher zu reparieren. Er hat ihn Wochen lang nicht gesehen. Aber es gab Bright die Gelegenheit Zeit mit Pear Butter zu verbringen. Womit den Geschwistern klar ist wo Appleajcks Ehrlichkeit herkommt. Was Pear Butter angeht gibt Burnt den dreien den Tipp sich mal an Pears alte Freundin Cup Cake zu wenden. Sie erzählt den Geschwistern das es ihre Mutter war die sie zum Backen brachte. Auf Apple Blooms Verwunderung Erklärt Cup das sie früher Chiffon Swirl hies. Eines Tages taucht Pear Butter mit kandierten Birnen und sonstigen Backzutaten auf und lies sie was daraus machen. So bekam Cup Cake ihren Schönheitsfleck. Pear hatte ihre Begabung gleich erkannt, wie Apple Bloom es kann. In der Folge Zeit probierte Pear Cups Kuchen und half beim Dekorieren. Eines Tages wollte Cup einen Dankeschön Kuchen zu Pear bringen da fand sie ihre Freundin bei einem Picknick mit Bright Mac. Kaum hatte sie den beiden versprochen von der Sache keinem was zu sagen tauchte Granny Smith auf. Mitn einem Blick erkannte sie wo Pear Butter herstammte und zog ihren Sohn Bright am Ohr nach Hause. Ob wohl sie es selber gesehen hat Kann Cup es nicht fassen das was zwischen Pear und Bright läuft. So verfeindet wie ihre Familien sind. Aber das war den beiden Egal. Bis Grand Pear seiner Tochter eröffnete das sie umziehen werden. Nach Vanhoover, dort gibt es viel Nutzland, ein Lagerhaus, sie können ihr Geschäft erweitern und für ihn am besten nie wieder einen Apple sehen. Doch für Pear Butter hätte er nichts Schlimmeres beschließen können. Auch Bright Mac ist von der Nachricht schwer getroffen aber Aufgeben kommt nicht in Farge. Allerdings findet Cup Cake das diesen Teil der Geschichten den Geschwistern die Bürgermeisterin am besten erzählen kann. Diese spielt eine wichtige Rolle in der Apple-Familiengeschichte. Bright Mac hatte sie um eine ganz besonderen Hilfe gebeten. Auf der Grenze zwischen den Grundstücken hatte er alles für eine Trauung vorbereitet. Mit Burn und Cup als Gesellschaft und der Bürgermeisterin die sie trauen sollte. Hier her brachte Bright seine große Liebe Pear Butter und hielt um ihren Huf an. Sie sagte Ja. Während der Zeremonie vergräbt das Paar ein Birnen und einen Apfelsamen. Doch vor dem letzten Satz tauchen Granny Smith und Grand Pear auf die ihren Augen nicht trauen. Den die Apples und die Pears lagen zu jeder Zeit in Fede. Jetzt fassen sich Bright und Pear ein Herz und erklären den beiden da sie sich Lieben sowie in diesem Moment Heiraten. Darauf Schließt die Bürgermeistern schnell die Ehe. Grand Pear kann es nicht fassen und stellt klar das die Pears umziehen werden und Pear Butter hat bei ihrer Familie zu sein. Pear erwidert das die Appes nun auch zu ihrer Familie gehören. Da stellt Grand seine Tochter vor die Wahl. Pear Butter entscheidet sich für Bright Mac. Eingeschnappt geht Grand Pear. Granny springt über ihren Schatten und heißt Pear Butter in der Familie willkommen. Jahre später können aber Grand und Granny die Fehde bei legen. Zur Feier dieses Augenblicks wollen ihre Enkel den zwei zeigen was Bright Mac und Pear Butter ihnen hinterlassen haben. Sie führen ihre Großeltern zu dem Ort wo einst die Trauung war. In den vielen Jahren sind aus den Samen von einst ein Birnen und ein Apfelbaum gewachsen die sich eng umschlungen haben. Grand und Granny sind tief gerührt von dem Anblick und die Familie gönnt sich noch etwas Zeit an diesem Ort. Auftritte Verbindung zu anderen Charakteren Big McIntosh, Applejack und Apple Bloom Ihre Kinder Granny Smith Bright Mac's Mutter Grand Pear Pear Butter's Vater Burnt Oak Bright Mac's bester Freund Cup Cake Pear Butter's Freundin Galerie Trivia *Da vor dem Debüt der beiden in Staffel Sieben so gut wie nichts bekannt war gab es in der Fangemeinde zahllose Spekulationen darüber wo sie sind. Lauren Faust meinte einmal, dass sie es bevorzugen würde, einfach zu sagen, dass sie verstorben sind - dies wäre jedoch für eine Kinderserie zu traurig um es direkt zu erwähnen. *Am Ende von Das Familienfest der Apples ziehen zwei Sternschnuppen über Sweet Apple Acres; in einem Tweet eines Mitglieds der Crew wurde bestätigt, dass sie Applejacks Eltern repräsentieren sollen.Lauren Faust über Applejacks ElternDer Tweet von Sabrina Alberghetti über die Sternschnuppen Referenzen Navboxen en:Bright Mac and Pear Butter Kategorie:Nebencharaktere Kategorie:Apple-Familie Kategorie:Pear-Familie